Dawn Embezzle
by fgyhjuk
Summary: This is my first story so please comment, and message me on how you like it or otherwise. There are very descriptive sexual contents in the story, and alot of mysterious and dramatical components. I do not own the rights to the 'Naruto' anime or manga.


**Chapter: 1**

I was sitting in my one room apartment in the hidden leaf village, watching some public accesses television, something advertising a knife set or some other cheap shit. 11:16 pm. Alone, and dark. No one is in the surrounding but me. No siblings, friends, or parents. I'm only fourteen, I may be hot-headed, and stubborn, but I know how to be self-reliant. My parents died as Anbu black ops in the fight against the fight between the village and the Nine-tailed fox. I don't have any recollection or memory of them, so their death doesn't bother me much. The only acquaintance I _do_ have is Naruto Uzamaki. Although he is the Nine-tailed demon theoretically, I still find him to be a very friendly person, which is strange that I like him because I am very cold and sarcastic. Regardless he is my only "friend" if you will. I check the digital clock on my dresser, 11:19. Why the fuck does time have to be so damn slow? It's still raining outside, and pitch black. Silence seems to have swept the whole village at this point. The only sounds are the pitter-patter of rain drops, and my annoyed sighs from boredom. 11:20. DAMMIT!

My eyelids feel heavy and droopy; I think I'll go to bed.

I go to the mirror in the back of my room to brush my hair. I look in the mirror; my pale skin and dark, dark brown hair have somewhat a nice contrast of colors. I have bigger eyes than anyone would like on themselves, I really don't like the way I look. Everyone looks more….normal than I do. I was born with red eyes. People think I'm some kind of Lucifer worshipping Satan spawn because of my eyes. In the day they are dark blood crimson but during the evenings they glisten brightly like scarlet gems flickering intensely. It's one of the reasons why I don't have many friends, as a child I was always shunned off from the other children because their parents for the way I look, that's how Naruto and I met. I saw him sitting alone on a swing near the Genin classroom. I could see the lonely, look of desperation in his eyes, the same look I often had at that age. It was then that I realized we had some common ground. Out of nowhere I just decided to be friendly and push him on the swing. He was startled at first but I smiled at him and after that…we just laughed and giggle at each other while taking turns on that very swing. It's too bad the tree got old and the swing broke off the brittle branch. But the first thing he ever said to me was "Why are your eyes so creepy?"…. How the fuck is anyone born with red eyes?

I take off my Hidden Leaf Village head band off and brush my hair back, which is about seven inches long off my shoulders, into a ponytail with a piece of string. I wiggle out of my day clothes, (a red tunic with black bandages on my arms, and camo green shorts) and get in something more comfortable just a black bra and some 70's lingo boxer shorts over my regular white panties. I make sure my door is lock and the one window I have next to my bed is closed. It's always so fucking lonely at home. I would kill to have a boyfriend, nothing that fancy just someone to be by my fucking side once in a while. Ugh, I don't want to think about it, these kinds of notions get me so damn depressed.

I take a kunai off my dresser and tie it around my wrist, blade side up. Ever since I heard about the way mom and dad was killed, I always thought you could never be too cautious when it comes to attackers. More so than ever, I have been getting a strange intuition that something horrifying is about to arise. Don't get me wrong, I love blood curdling death defying adventures as much as the next guy…but something wasn't right….

11:22. God, how I hate my clock. I go to my kitchen sink, get a dish towel, damp it and wipe my face, making sure to get all the built up sweat and oil off my face from today's mission training session with Kakashi. Man, that jerk knows how to really work people out. Naruto, Sakura and I had to go through shuriken target practices, cloning drills, and chakura endurances, just your standard Wednesday training session. Sigh.

I jump into my bed, clamping my white sheets around me tightly. I hate the rain and cold weather. But it was colder than before. I started shivering furiously. Something wasn't right. It's getting colder, freezing almost. I contemplated what's happening…then it hits me…SHIT, THE WNDOW! I look at the wall next to my bed. The shutters on my windows are wide open and the lock on it is broken, leaving it wide open.

_Didn't I just close that…?_

But even so, it's colder than I would expect even if the window _was_ open. I quickly get up. I grasp the kunai blade around my wrist, expecting to use it. I glance at the clock once more, 11:26. A bitter, icy sensation has crept into my bones; all I can do is shiver and lightly gasp for breath. It feels like I'm going through a hypothermiatic reaction. It's hard to move and my breathing is getting tenser. I suddenly see a smoky rouse fill the room….

"Mist? ...Who the hell is there?"

Silence.

"I'm not fucking with you! Show yourselves or prepare to beg for mercy you cowards!"

I hope I sounded tough because I was scared shitless.

There was a slight chuckle; I don't know where it came from though. I gripped my kunai harder and prepared for battle, tense in a second position stance. I was still shaking profusely. I checked the clock, 11:28.

Suddenly, I perceived a voice, scratchy and dry.

"Hmm, not only talented but feisty. This little girl will make a great addition-"

"Silence, Kisame."

A smoother, but cold voice sounded from the same unknown place

Wait…Kisame? Kisame…where have I heard that before?

The moonlight shined through the cracked window, giving luminosity to only half the room, the half I was standing on. I couldn't see shit on the other side, so I suspected that that's where those two pansies were hiding.

"Look bitches, you have 'till the count of ten to show yourselves before you get into a world of hurt."

No noise, no footsteps, and no appearance of a single silhouette

I started to count.

"Fine, have it your way! One…Two….Eight-Nine-Ten!"

I quickly rushed into the darkness of the rest of the apartment room. It's my territory, _I_ have the upper hand! I charged in the middle of the other half, and stood silent. Awaiting an attack from my opponent. I heard a gust of wind, as if a dash from on of my opponents. I raised my kunai to my face guarding myself from any blows.

KLINK!

Something hit my kunai, but from what direction?

Shit, what the fuck was happening?

KLINK!

Another block, thank god I was able to sense their movements' right at the last second…

KLINK!

This was getting absurd! I know these guys were better than just striking me against my kunai probably on purpose…what the fuck are they up to?

KLINK!

"C'mon! I want a fight you pussies!"

KLINK!

"Give her what she wants Itachi…"

That voice…

A gust of wind came from behind me. I turned around swiftly, my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and no one was there. The clock, 11:34.

"Patience Kisame. All will be done shortly."

All will be done shortly? What needs to be fucking done?

KLINK!

"Grrrr..."

It was pissing me off that they were holding back What? Am I not a good enough fight?

KLINK!

"That's it!"

I charged to the last place I heard a dash and started slicing and kicking the air. I was hitting something but I could tell whatever I was hitting was blocking all my attacks, even in the immense darkness.

"Grrr! FIGHT ME!"

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around my mouth and I felt something pointy on my back, a kunai, threatening to pierce the very flesh it was leaning on. It was getting colder by the second, and I was getting weaker…

My breathing got heavier and I started off in a daze. Through the hand cupped around my lips, I managed to muffle out something.

"What the fuck do you people want…."

The person who captured me put the kunai away and held both my arms behind my back. The slick icy voice talked.

"You."

His hot breath was near my neck, sending chills down my sensitive spine. I unwillingly moaned. Wait…I moaned? What the fuck? This isn't the time for such bullshit…but I have never had such an exhilarating feeling before…damn it I need to get myself together, fight it! I started struggling but this guy tightened his grasp on me, making me gasp. I could hear the person holding me slightly chuckled.

"Hmmm…it seems like you enjoy this quite a bit."

"Are you fucking delusional? Get your mind out of the damn gutter you pervert!"

A tall, blue, fish-like figure appeared out of the darkness where I could see him. He was bearing his shark teeth with a wide grin. He walked closer and grabbed my chin, lifting my face forcing me to look at him. In defiance I looked straight in his eyes glaring with anger and hate. He merely chuckled at me. I twisted and jerks my face away in attempt to loosen his grip on my face. I managed to get a glimpse of the clock, 11:40.

"Don't touch me you son of a bitch!"

He lifted his hand away slowly, with a sly smirk on his face. Was he fucking amused by this? The nerve of this twit!

He inched his face closer to mine. He bent down a bit to get to eye level with me, since I was only about five feet high. His nose was centimeters away from my own; I could feel his salty hot breath on my face. It felt as though he was studying me, examinating every movement I did, every feature I have.

"Aggressive and cute. Just how I like my prey."

Thank god it was dark because I began to blush. Cute? CUTE? I was never called cute before. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted…damn it, stay focused on the situation at hand!

He stood up, his back erect and started pacing in front of me. He saw me take a quick peek at the lock and swatted it to the ground. It was 11: 46. Still he stared at me with that annoying smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to lift my foot up and wipe that expression off his tuna face…

"So what do you think Itachi? Good catch or what?"

"She has potential…"

Potential? Potential to do what?

"Look, if you two ladies are done chatting, I would just _love_ some god damn answers!"

The figure behind me began to show his face, he was very pale with long black hair like me, but with stress marks around his mouth and onyx eyes. Him and his partner in crime looked at each other. Fish brains spoke.

"Well what do you want to know little girl?"

"Fuck you! I'm short but I can kick your ass faster than you can say 'sashimi' fish lips!"

"Fish lips?"

He seemed angered; I guess he didn't fancy all the fish puns I was throwing out at him.

"I'll give you fish lips!"

He came close to me face once again, closer than the last time. He licked his lips sensually and put his hand in the back of my head and removed the other guy's hand away from my mouth. SHIT! I knew what was coming. He smirked once again and crashed his cold lips onto mine. My eyes were bigger than the moon in the sky at this point. My first kiss….stolen by some kidnapper….shit! This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening!

He flicked his tongue against my lips, like little fire cracker explosions in the sky. Is this what was called "asking for entrance"? I never kissed a boy, I had no clue. Even so I would never let his tongue in _my_ mouth. Ugh, how disgusting would that be! He started to nibble on my bottom lip, leaving some bite marks and a dot of blood that was dripping. He parted away from me and looked at me confused, and then he started to talk to the other man.

I took a glance at the ground where my clock had fallen, 11:52.

"Itachi, is Leader sure about this? I mean, she doesn't know how to even kiss, let alone the…"

He paused. And gave me a sadistic smile.

"The…other plans."

O-other plans...THE FUCK?

"This is not our picking Kisame, this is Leader's command and we must obey. Moreover, we can always train her."

"Yo, you, Count Fagula, I'm still here! Train me to do what? What the hell are you morons talking about? Why do you want to capture me? Who are you people? Why the fu-"

"You will be silent if you want to keep your tongue."

"Oh yeah right, what are you going to do, chop it off and throw in a river or somth-"

He grabbed my ponytail and yanked me up to him. I winced in pain. He stared into my eyes and suddenly planted his lips on mine. What the hell was going on here? Why were random (and mildly attractive) men kissing me? I started to blush and shut me eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare, but I quickly opened them wide when he literally shoved his own tongue in my mouth without any caution. He swirled it around and around in my mouth, I could taste his saliva, it tasted sweet. He licked my gums. The roof of my mouth, and _my_ tongue as if _his_ tongue was dancing inside my mouth. Was this what you called a good kisser? I bit down on my bottom lip, hard. I tried my very best not to give him anymore arrogance than he already has by hearing my squeal wail with pleasure, but it was too much for me to take, my body became over heated and my mind fell into a haze. Before I knew it I couldn't breathe. I was moaning for air and from pleasure. My breasts felt swollen and achy, my nipples were responsive as well, hardening and getting irritated. I could feel my eyebrow twitching in bliss. Who knew someone like me could be so sensitive to the touch…what the hell am I thinking? Don't get distracted! These are intruders, making out with you, are you going to fucking take this shit?

He parted his lips from mine and I began to pant, I was moaning too much and was out of breath.

"Now keep quiet."

He said harshly while licking his lips. Was he savoring the taste of me? At the sight of that I blushed and stayed quiet, not from obedience but from embarrassment. These two strangers where doing what they wanted to me, and I actually liked it! It just felt too good….

The two men (apparently Kisame and Itachi) ,were talking amongst themselves, leaving me out of the conversation. Every time I struggled Itachi would tighten his grasp on me making me gasp every time from the pain of his hands digging into my forearms. It got to the point where I struggled so much that he turned me around to face him and started to talk. Time, 11:56.

"You're not getting out of my grasp no matter how much you try, little one."

"I'M NOT FUCKING LITTLE! Let go of me, get the hell out of my apartment you dim-witted-!"

He tightened his grasp on me once again and pulled me close to him. I stood there shocked and silenced.

"Do you really want me to get aggravated, I bet you want to see what happens when I get aggravated don't you?"

I was still silent; I didn't know what to say. I thought that whatever answer I gave, I was fucked no matter what.

"I get tense and I need to let out my stress, I'm sure you don't want to be my target do you?"

He turned me around and tilted me head to the side and whispered in my ear making me slightly moan.

"I can only let out my anger…through sex."

Wha-what did he say? I started to shake. He sensed my fear and chuckled. He started tracing the lining of my ear with his tongue, and nibbled on my earlobe. I closed my eyes and moaned continuously. I couldn't control it, my body's sensations and feelings took over my thoughts. My body was lying…I didn't want this...I didn't want this at all! I could see across the room Kisame was sitting on one of my wooden chairs, smiling. I could tell that this wasn't the first time he has seen something like this. In the midst of my thoughts, Itachi threw me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I felt a heavy dampness in my white panties…

"Everyone's been giving me a lot of shit today, so I guess I need a stress reliever right now."

I hope like hell he doesn't mean me…

He pinned my arms over my head and started biting my neck, really hard, drawing a bit of blood, in which he smoothly licked off in one swipe of his tongue. I screamed and moaned at the same time. What was happening? What was this sensation? What ecstasy was filling my body with such pleasure? I started to scream. I didn't want this…not now…not with him!

"..nnn….please…ahh!…stop what...haa!...you're…doing … mmm …to me! S-stop...ahh!…h-hurting me!"

I managed to stutter and squeak out a statement in between moans. I started to tremble.

He started to grind his waste on my lower parts, I could feel something hard and bulky rub against my crotch. I swallowed my saliva out of fear and gritted my teeth, trying not to make a single sound, but once again, my efforts were useless. I was sighing and moaning all over the place. I felt a tug at my boxers. I started to kick rapidly as I felt the cotton fabric slide down to my ankles leaving me with only my panties.

"No! Please…haa!…I'll do anything…just...not…ah! _That_!"

Itachi chuckled and ripped my boxers from my ankles. He inched his hands up to the back of my bra.

"I'm not letting go of you that easy, child"

I felt one snap of my two snap bra subside. Thank god for Mr. Shark fin soup across the room because he pulled him off of me before he got the chance to cause any defloration.

"Itachi what the fuck did I tell you about going buck wild on our next recruit? The Leader wants her to come back to the layer still in one piece and still a virgin you asshole!"

So that's why they didn't attack me in the first place. I could tell that Itachi lot his "cool" for a minute but he sighed and regained his composure.

"My apologize, Kisame."

I looked at them both, they were monsters. What sick twisted plan did they have? What Leader? What layer? What was in store for me?

Itachi picked me up bridal style and carried me near the door. I started kicking and screaming. He ignored my cries and gagged me with some handkerchief he had in his cloak pocket. He and Kisame were both wearing the same cloaks, with red clouds lined in white surrounded by black fabric. Wait…red clouds…Itachi…black cloaks…Kisame...SHIT! Akatsuki members? What the hell have I gotten myself into? I began to sob, silent sobbing. My tears drifted down onto Itachi's cloak, when he noticed my crying he smiled.

"Shhh….relax. We aren't going to hurt you…yet. Calm down."

He petted my hair and licked the tears from my face. His warm tongue touching me made me face turn a deep crimson. I closed my eyes and flinched away, for I did not want my kidnappers tongue dancing around me again.

Right before we headed out the door, I checked the clock that had toppled on to the floor. 12:01 am. A new day had just begun. And only god knew what was in store for me…


End file.
